The Raven and The Sky
by PinkTorpedo
Summary: This story has been transferred to I D I V I N E I, and she will continue the story for me. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there! This is my first ever boyXboy (if you don't like it, please don't read it ^^) story so please go easy on the criticism! ^^ **

**I hope you all enjoy it! (Do not own Naruto)**

**Chapter One**

Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiii- SLAM!

Naruto brought his palm down hard on his alarm clock.

"Urhh….." He muttered, half-asleep.

He checked the time, "Hmm…6:30…HOLY FU-" He caught sight of his parents' picture. "Sorry, mom, dad."

His parents had raised him in a no-swearing environment when they were still alive. He wasn't going to change that rule just because they were gone. He dragged his orange covered body up, and got to work.

While he brushed his teeth with one hand, he tried to put on his uniform pants with the other. Apparently tardiness was a huge freaking deal at Konoha High, the school he was accepted into for the rich and famous. He didn't want unnecessary attention drawn to him, and that was exactly what would happen if he were to be late. He preffered to be alone.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he reached for a pack of ramen. No matter how strict that school was, nothing was going to get in the way when it came down to ramen. Nothing. Okay, fine. Maybe Konoha High was an exception. While boiling the water, he glanced at the clock. 6:45. Hm, classes started at 7:30. _Shit_. He mentally swore. _Sorry_. Then mentally apologized for swearing. He jerked his head dramatically to the left, where his delicious ramen lie, then to the left, where the door was. If he left now, he could still make it. _RamenSchoolRamenSchoolRamenSchoolRamenARGH, I'm sorry ramen! I promise to eat you when I get back! Please don't spoil! _

"I'm leaving!" He shouted to the dilapidated and empty house.

And with that, he bolted out the door.

After running for god knows how long, nearing the school, Naruto became somewhat annoyed at the amount of expensive cars that had passed him._ Geez, these people. What do they even have legs for? _As he approached the school gates, the more he felt as if he didn't belong. Every single student was neatly groomed, and walked with grace, and confidence. Something Uzumaki Naruto definitely did _not_ have. He looked at them, then he evaluated himself. If it were on a scale of one to ten, they'd be a ten, and he'd be a sad, pathetic four. He had a skinny, average height physique with wild, blonde hair he hadn't bothered dragging a comb through due to time issues, his uniform was mis-buttoned in a number of places, his tie was crooked, and his shoes were worn and dirty. _Well excuse me if I can't afford freakin' Gucci._ He thought, fuming silently, embarrassed as well.

"Dobe, move out of my way. You're blocking me." A deep voice growled out behind him.

_Asshole. You think you're all that just because you're rich, huh?_

He turned around and was about to give the source of the voice a piece of his mind, when his voice caught in his throat. Holy crap, he was gorgeous! He had jet black hair, finely combed, with stunning red eyes, and he had fair skin without a single blemish on it, and was well built. Gorgeous.

Hey, you deaf or something? I said _move_." This time, Mr. Handsome gave Naruto a light shove, and that brought him back out of LalaLand.

"What the hell, teme, do me a favor. Use those things right there," He said, pointing to the taller male's legs, "Yeah, those. Use 'em, and walk _around _me, please."

The boy leaned in dangerously close, ''You trying to pick a fight, dobe?" He snarled.

"Oh? That's a shock. Pretty boy can actually throw a punch. I'd like to see you try." The blonde snarled back.

When the blonde glared into the teme's eyes, he could've sworn they were turning redder and redder. He suddenly felt drawn to the other's eyes. They were so…mesmerizing.

"Sasuke! If you don't hurry up, you'll end up being late!" Somebody called from afar.

It was another boy who had dark brownish-blackish hair with white, milky eyes.

Naruto forced his eyes away from the other.

"Okay! I'm coming!" The boy in front of him yelled. Giving Naruto one last death glare, he walked away towards the mansion-like building that was supposed to be his school.

Oh. So his name's Sasuke.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here you go! My first ever chapter! I apologize for an grammatical errors, and feel free to mention them so I can improve! Thank you for reading! Hurhurhur…Now…MUST…WRITE…CHAPTER..TWOOooo… (I apologize also for the shortness of this chapter!)**

**R&R Please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys ^^ Thanks for your support in reading chapter one in The Raven and The Sky! The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto will **_**slowly**_** build up throughout the story so please sit tight until then! ^^ Now, I won't bore you any longer, ON WITH THE STORY! (Do not own Naruto) Rated M for language.**

**Chapter Two**

Walking through the halls of the million dollar school, Konoha High, he felt thousands of eyes burning into his back. They must have thought how such a poorly dressed student was able to enroll in such a school, and that his blonde hair must mean he's a delinquent. Yeah, there wasn't a single thing that Naruto hasn't heard about that had to do with his hair. Kids at his old school would pick on him and bully him all the time because of his hair. Teachers looked down on him. He hated it at first, but finally, he learned to ignore it. He learned to ignore everything, actually. The stares, the whispers.

"Hi! You must be new here, right? I'm Hinata Hyuga, part of the student council of Konoha High. I'm normally the one in charge of showing the new students around, and this year, I guess it's just you!" Hinata said. Naruto was shocked at the sudden outburst. He stared at her. Hinata seemed like a shy girl. He twiddled her fingers while she was talking, and she was blushing even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but all in all, she was a pretty cute girl. She had blackish-bluish long, straight hair, and the same milky, white eyes as the boy before. _Are they related?_ He shrugged it off. "Um, yeah. Hi, nice to meet you. Im Uzumaki Naruto." He offered her a hand. Hinata looked as if she were about to explode. Her face turned tomato red, as she shakily reached out and shook his hand. _What's wrong with her?_ He shrugged that off too. "Um, u-uh, well ,come one, I'll show you around now." And she waved a hand in the air, beckoning Naruto to follow her.

Half-way through the tour, Naruto asked, "Hey, sorry, but what time is it?"

Hinata flipped her wrist over and glanced at her clock. "It's eight o' clock."

"Okay…Shouldn't I be in class right now?"

"Oh, no, n-no, it's fine. Konoha High gives new students t-the morning off to get used to campus grounds, after all, Konoha High is very huge." She explained slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh, how…Considerate." He muttered.

"Oh, and also, do you know this guy? Uhhh, black hair, red eyes, fair skin, tall?" He waved his hands up and down, trying to recall the boy's features.

"Oh yes! You must mean Sasuke Uchiha!" She cried, face gone all red again.

_Yeah, that's him._

"Who is he? What's he like?"

Hinata giggled, "He's the president of the student council. He's also very well known on and off campus too. His brother is one of the richest men in Konoha.

_Holy shit. Sorry. I can't believe I just crossed him life that! I should probably go apologize later, and- wait. Wait a minute. What the hell am I talking about? I'm not gonna apologize to him! He totally deserved it! Erhhh… I hope he doesn't do anything to me._

"-And this is the cooking room, which is mostly occupied by the ladies who cook here during school hours, and occupied by the cooking club after school has been let out."

Hinata finished.

"Ah, that's nice." Naruto said, feigning interest.

_GOD, HOW MANY ROOMS ARE THERE?!_

"And that's it, Naruto-kun! Now you're familiar with the whole school!" Hinata clapped her hands happily.

_Uhhhh, yeah. About that, I kind of stopped listening five minutes into it._

"Yeah! Thanks so much Hinata! I should probably get to class now!" He exclaimed, walking away.

"Ah, wait, Naruto-kun,"

_AGRHKGKEHG,WHAT?_

"Yes, Hinata?"

"You're going to wrong way."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's chapter two for you. **

**R&R Please ;D**


End file.
